


Parking Wars

by laranne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom, Swen, ouat, sq - Fandom, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Believe in Swan Queen (Once Upon a Time), F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laranne/pseuds/laranne
Summary: Teachers Emma Swan and Regina Mills share a rivalry, all down to a parking space. Each morning, the two women race to see who gets the treasured spot. Despite acknowledging their dislike for one another, it soon becomes evident that this contest fills each day with excitement and soon they find it bringing them closer and realizing they have more in common than they once thought.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	1. That's My Space!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - I had written and published some of this story around three years ago. I was in love with this story and always wanted to finish it so I am bringing it back. Let me know how you enjoy it! This is completely Au and in this story, Emma is the one who brought Henry up. Enjoy!

** Chapter One – That's my space! **

"Come on Henry, it's time to go", Emma said as she hurried about her apartment, trying to get everything ready for her day ahead. Glancing in the mirror, she applied lip-gloss before placing her curly blonde locks into a high ponytail.

Tucking her red blouse into her pencil skirt, the blonde balanced against the wall as she tried to get her heels on, a task that was proving difficult.

It was the first day of the school semester and Emma was excited for a new year of teaching. As a history teacher at Storybrooke High, the blonde loved nothing more than enriching the knowledge of her students in educating them on past events. A subject that the blonde had always found interesting, Emma loved sharing her passion with her students.

"Why do we need to go so early?", Henry yawned as he made his way towards the kitchen, confused why Emma wanted to leave so soon.

"You'll see", the blonde sighed as she threw Henry's lunch over to him before grabbing her purse and keys, "You ready?"

Henry nodded as he picked up his backpack and slung it over one shoulder.

"Good", Emma smiled adjusting her blazer which matched her skirt, "Let's go."

* * *

"Shit", Regina caught sight of Graham as she opened her eyes, "Not again."

Had he stayed over again?

Rubbing her eyes, the brunette caught sight of the time and dashed for the shower. She could not be late.

After her shower, Regina sighed a sigh of relief as she noticed the sleeping sheriff had left. Things had gotten pretty messy with Graham lately and Regina was convinced that he was beginning to cross the boundary of them being strictly friends with benefits.

Regina had no time for romance in her life and the last thing she needed was yet another guy holding her back.

After drying her hair and carefully applying her makeup, the brunette opened her wardrobe and gazed at the numerous choices for today's outfit.

Selecting a royal blue dress, sported with a black blazer and heeled shoes, the brunette smiled to herself. Ms. Mills was back.

Glancing towards her watch, the brunette's eyes widened. She had to get there early.

* * *

Emma smiled as she drove through the little town of Storybrooke towards the school where she worked. Glancing over towards her fourteen-year-old son, the blonde smiled before placing her hand on his lap.

"Are you excited for your first day of high school?", she beamed.

Henry grinned as he glanced towards his mother and nodded. Some may have believed that it would be embarrassing to go to the same school where their mother was but Henry didn't mind. He had endured elementary school with his grandmother so the boy knew nothing different but he liked being close to his mom. For years it had just been the two of them, and they had a close bond.

They were so protective of each other and all Henry wanted was to see his mom happy again.

Just as they drove, the car phone went off, and Emma smiled at the Caller ID.

"Hey mom", she grinned as she kept her eyes on the road.

"We are just calling to say good luck to Henry for today", Snow said cheerfully over the phone.

"Thanks, Grandma", Henry grinned, "I'll come by you and Pop's tonight to let you all know."

"You and your mom could come for dinner", Snow said, "Emma is that ok?"

"Fine by me", Emma said as they reached the entrance of the school gates. Had she made it in time?

"Ok, so I was thinking we could do tacos or we could have lasagna or we could..."

"Ah Shit, you've got to be freaking kidding me", Emma groaned to herself as the familiar Mercedes came into sight, "mom I'll call you later. Dinner sounds great."

"What is it?", an alarmed Henry asked noticing his mother's tone and the rage in her eyes. But it was too late, the blonde had left the car.

* * *

"You can wipe that smug smirk off your face for a start", Henry was confused as he sat in his mom's bug, waiting for some sort of explanation as to why Emma was outside shouting at some woman who was standing with her arms folded and wearing a huge smirk.

"Nice to see you Miss Swan", the brunette smirked, "Now what is the issue today?"

"Do you do this on purpose", Emma asked as she placed her head in her hands.

"What on earth are you talking about dear?", Emma scowled towards the brunette. She hated when she called her dear as if she was superior. The last time she checked, she was only a few years younger than the smug brunette.

"This is my space Regina", Emma growled, trying to lower her volume as students walked past heading into the school.

Regina bent down, looking all around the parking space, "No I can't see it."

"See what?", Emma said as she folded her arms, her eyes following Regina.

"Your name", Regina said with a smile, "Miss Swan there are hundreds of spaces, why are you so insistent on having this one?"

"Well, if there are so many other spots why are you so insistent on taking the very one that I have used for the last three years", Emma said mimicking how the brunette spoke.

"It's easy to access", Regina grinned, "It's a short walk from the staff entrance so I don't have to carry my books far. I was unaware you had ownership over it."

"Unbelievable", Emma said throwing her hands into the air before storming back into her yellow bug and causing the brunette to chuckle.

"Have a nice day", Regina smiled as she waved at the passing yellow bug.

Emma was right. Nothing pleased Regina more than getting to that parking space first. She had no idea why she got so much satisfaction from watching the blonde freak out but ever since the first day it happened, Regina made sure to try and get to work first.

She had begun teaching at Storybrooke High a year previous, after inheriting her parent's manor in the outskirts of Storybrooke. After relocating from New York, the brunette struggled to fit into small-town life, and winding the blonde up was some what of a thrill she looked forward to experiencing every day.

Watching the blonde find a parking space, Regina shrugged before grabbing some boxes from her car and heading into the school, ready for the new semester.

"Bitch", Emma muttered under her breath as she searched for another space.

* * *

"Who is she?", Henry asked with an arched eyebrow as they stepped out of the car.

"My worst nightmare", Emma said before handing Henry one of her boxes and closing the door of her car with her hip, "You'll find out about her soon enough."

"But mom it's only a parking space", Henry said with a slight chuckle, noticing how agitated the blonde had become, "Do you not think you're being a bit overdramatic?"

Emma stopped in her tracks before looking towards her son, "Henry this is no game. She does it on purpose. Kid, you have to stand your ground, if I just let her win and give her the space then what is that saying about me?"

Henry nodded, realizing that there was no way in talking sense into her, and listened for the duration of their walk at the insults the blonde came up with. His favorite being 'The Evil Queen.'

Finally, as they reached the entrance to the school, Emma took the boxes from Henry and smiled.

"Now you have a great day kid", she said before hugging him, "Go make some friends and if you need me, you know where I am."

"Thanks, mom", Henry smiled before lifting his backpack and walking into the main hallway of the school.

Emma watched him as he walked around curiously, trying to figure his way about. A small smile appeared on her face as she noticed him meeting Ben, one of his friends. It made Emma feel ok, knowing that he knew someone at least.

With the smile staying on her face, the blonde made her way towards the elevator and headed towards the third floor where her classroom was located.

* * *

"Belle!", a grin appeared on Emma's face as her brunette friend passed her classroom.

"Emma", the Australian smiled before stepping into the room, "How are you?"

Belle French was one of Emma's best friends. Having helped her when she came to the school, the blonde loved nothing more than knowing she was always nearby. Miss French was the head of modern languages although ironically, could not speak French, a joke which carried through teachers and pupils.

"I'm great", the blonde smiled. "Henry starts today."

"I know I was reading my schedule and he's in my Spanish class", Belle beamed, "I also see you never got your space."

Emma rolled her eyes, "I just can't with that woman. She knows how to make my blood boil."

Belle chuckled, always finding it hysterical how alike children they acted whilst together. She could have sworn if they weren't enemies they would have been the best of friends.

"Why don't we just find you a new parking space?", Belle asked but noticing how annoyed the blonde seemed, she decided to retract her statement.

The bell rang, indicating that it was the start of the school day and Belle made her way back to her classroom.

Gathering her books and reading her lesson plans for the day, Emma smiled, looking forward to the day ahead.

Grabbing a marker, she walked over to the board before writing in big letters.

'Welcome to History with Miss Swan.'

* * *

Henry sat impatiently in the classroom as he nervously fumbled his notebooks and pens onto his desk, wondering who he would have for English.

He had enjoyed his day so far and had met lots of people. Now it was time for English with Ms. Mills. Scratching his head and ready to learn more about his favorite subject, Henry eagerly awaited her arrival. And then she arrived.

"Oh no", the teen muttered to himself as the dazzling brunette stepped into the classroom. It was her. She was his mom's worst nightmare and he had a feeling he was next.

"Ok class welcome to English", she said with a smile as she glided into the classroom before continuing, "I am Ms. Mills and I am excited to be your teacher for this year. I can assure you if you work your hardest, respect your peers and me, then we will have a great year."

Henry could tell by her intimidating tone that she was not a person he wanted to cross. Why on earth did he end up in the classroom of the teacher his mom was at war with.

"So we will start off with looking at feminism in English literature", Regina smiled to herself as the classroom filled with an expected groan. She loved educating and teaching the importance of feminism in her classroom.

"Oh don't moan children", she said with a smirk as she paced around the classroom before perching herself against the edge of her desk, "I don't suppose anyone has read anything by Virginia Woolf."

The classroom filled with muffles before one lifted their hand.

"Oh really?", she asked with an arched eyebrow towards the boy.

"My mom used to read them to me", he smiled, "She wanted me to learn the importance of equality."

"Well that's very noble of her", the brunette bowed her head, "What's your name dear?"

"It's Henry", he said with a small smile.

"Henry what?", she asked.

"Swan", he swallowed knowing that any chances of being liked by Ms. Mills were about to vanish.

The smile on his teacher's lips fell slightly although her eyebrow remained arched.

"Ok, Henry Swan. Any relation to Miss Swan the history teacher?"

Henry nodded, not wanting to say anymore.

"She's your mom?", She questioned again.

Another nod.

"Oh", his teacher said before a sly smile curled her lips and moving on to the next subject.

Henry placed his head in his hands. Great. All he needed was to be yet another fuel to their rivalry.

* * *

Emma sat in the staff room eating her salad which she had prepared that morning. It had been a good day so far and the blonde was happy with all her classes.

Rolling her eyes at the brunette who had just walked into the door, Emma bowed her head continuing to eat.

"Miss Swan", Regina said as she made her way towards the refrigerator.

"Hey", the blonde said with a small smile, not lifting her eyes.

Since Regina had started as a teacher at Storybrooke High, the year before, Emma could not help but feel intimidated by the brunette. Yes she stood her ground and yes she would fight for what she wanted, but there was something about the brunette that intrigued Emma. From her mysterious exterior to her fashionable attire, the brunette was one of the few people that Emma felt nervous around.

"I met Henry", Regina said causing Emma to lift her head, "He's in my English class."

Emma nodded, "He's a good kid"

"I'm sure he is", Regina said before collecting her lunch and making her way back to her classroom, "Hey Emma."

Emma turned around, curiously, "Yeah?"

Could this have been Regina apologizing for earlier?

"Make sure you leave the house nice and early tomorrow. You don't want someone taking your space again", she said with a smirk causing Emma to sigh.

"Oh go to hell"

"I'm already there", she grinned as she disappeared and only the clicking of her heels against the corridors could be heard.

* * *

The school bell rang and it was the end of the first day. Emma and Henry made their way out of school together, heading for Snow and David's.

"I heard you got Ms. Mills for your English teacher?", Emma said with a raised brow as she focused on the road.

"Yep", was all Henry could say as he played on one of his video consoles, "She seems pretty cool."

"Wait what?", Emma said almost choking on thin air, "Whose side are you on Henry?"

"Mom", he said rolling his eyes, "It's a parking space and you are thirty-two years old."

"Kid that is not what it's about", Emma said trying to defend herself, "She just stormed in expecting everything to go her way. Well, I am not putting up with it and you better set your alarm for early tomorrow because I am getting that space."

Henry sighed, knowing nothing he could say was going to change her mind. Maybe Killian might make her see sense.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Regina smiled as she drew up to the once mayoral mansion where she now lived. Her mother had been mayor of Storybrooke for much of Regina's childhood and after her passing, the brunette was left the house.

Stepping up to the doorway, Regina felt a dull buzz coming from her cell. A video call.

Answering the call, the brunette hurried into the house before running towards the sofa before the call came into view.

"Zelena", she grinned as the video came into focus and she was met with her sister.

"Hey", she said with a smile as she played with her long red locks.

"Your accent grows thicker every time we speak", the brunette chuckled at her sister's newly formed English accent.

"Robin, look who it is", Zelena grinned as she tried to calm an excitable redhead.

"Hey sweetie", Regina waved to her five-year-old niece, "Where's Merida?"

"Oh, she's out with her friends", Zelena rolled her eyes, "She's now well and truly into the teenage phase."

Regina chuckled as she spoke to her sister. Ever since Zelena's husband Hades accepted a job as a top surgeon in London, the family moved, leaving Regina on her own in the States. She missed her sister iso much and even though she kept in contact as much as possible, it was hard not to be able to see her as often.

"How was the first day then?", Zelena asked placing her daughter onto her lap.

"It was fine", Regina smiled as she began to well up.

"Oh, come on R", Zelena chuckled, "Don't be getting all emotional again."

"I just miss you guys", Regina said biting her lip.

"What you need is some love in your life", Zelena grinned, "It's been years."

"I'm not ready yet."

"Still banging the sheriff?", her sister asked with a smirk.

"Not for much longer", Regina nodded.

"Regina the last proper relationship you had was when you were twenty with Daniel. I know it's hard and you both created some beautiful things together but he wouldn't want you to live like this."

Regina closed her eyes as she clutched onto a locket that clung from her neck. Maybe her sister was right. Maybe it was time to move on but Regina did not know if she was ready for that or not.

"Anyway", the brunette said trying to get over that conversation, "Robin are you going to tell me about how you are getting on at big girl school?"

* * *

"Miss Swan, looking fine as always", Emma beamed as she stepped out of her bug to be met with her favorite leather-wearing wannabe Irish pirate.

"Well thank you Mr. Jones", she grinned as she took his arm before he waved at Henry.

"If only you didn't like women, we would have been the perfect family", he chuckled sarcastically.

"Such a shame. Anyway, best friend beats them all", she smirked.

Emma and Killian had been best friends ever since he moved to Maine from Ireland. Of course, he tried it on with her the moment he entered the town but after realizing that Emma did not like men, he settled for being best friends. They did everything together and were supportive of one another. Killian played a part in being a male figure in Henry's life, teaching him things Emma would otherwise find incredibly awkward. She was so thankful to Killian and cherished their friendship as much as he did hers. In the beginning, he found it hard to be strictly platonic with the blonde but now saw her as nothing more than a sister.

"I'm going to mom and dad's for dinner, do you want to come?", Emma asked as Henry ran into his grandparent's home.

"I'd love to but I have somewhere I need to be", he said with a smile causing Emma to arch her eyebrow.

"Oh I noticed you were wearing your date shirt, well go and have fun", she said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you m'lady", he smiled before beginning to walk off, "Oh, and Emma?"

Emma turned around, "Yeah?"

"Try and get to school early tomorrow. We need you to get that space."

Emma chuckled as she waved goodbye to Killian before stepping into her parent's home.

* * *

Regina sighed to herself as she sat at the large oak table, having her dinner. Gazing at all the empty seats which surrounded her, she allowed her eyes to wander around the room. Falling onto an image of her full family together, the brunette smiled as she remembered old memories. Sometimes she forgot just what being in a family was like.

* * *

"Cheers", Emma smiled as she clinked glasses with her family.

As they began their discussions of what each person's day entailed, Emma's eyes could not help but fall upon the empty seat which sat beside Henry. She loved her family and she was so thankful for them but sometimes the blonde wished she could have someone to share all that with. Someone to love her and to never leave.


	2. Awkward Encounters

Chapter Two - Awkward Encounters

Emma cocked her head in confusion as she heard conversation coming from downstairs. Either Henry had gone crazy and was talking to himself or they had a visitor.

She looked at her watch. Great, she was running early and had time to spare. A black pantsuit was what she decided to wear that day sported with her curls down.

Running downstairs to see what all the commotion was about, the blonde arched her eyebrow at what sight faced her.

"Oh hello", Killian smiled as he chewed on a slice of toast.

"Hey", Emma said walking into the kitchen and pouring herself some coffee, "what brings you here?"

"I thought it would be nice to have breakfast with my favorite people", he said with his charming grin, "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing", Emma smirked before taking a sip of her coffee, "And you're wearing last night's clothes. A wonderful example for my son. A good night was it?"

Killian smiled as his cheeks flushed a deep shade of red, "Aye that it was."

"Killian is trying to teach me how to pass level forty-two of my game", Henry smiled eagerly as he tried to capture his attention.

"It's great that he is teaching you useful life skills", Emma said before walking out of the room, "I'm going to do my makeup. Henry hurry we need to leave soon."

As Emma left the room Killian and Henry glanced at one another.

"Good lie", he smirked.

"Thanks", Henry replied.

"But no", Killian said, "Emma detests that Regina. There is no way that..."

Henry grunted, "You should have seen it yesterday. It was so weird. As if they enjoyed shouting at one another.

"I doubt that Henry", Killian chuckled, "You just want your mom to be happy and I get that, but hooking her up with the first person you see her with won't help with things"

Henry shrugged. Killian was probably right after all he just did want his mom to smile again.

"Come on let's go let's go", Emma said as she marched into the kitchen, "We need to beat her."

Henry smirked at Killian before standing up and making his way out towards the yellow bug.

"Come on", the blonde said as Killian remained seated in her kitchen, "I am not leaving you alone here, after last time."

With a groan, Killian stood up and made his way outside, perhaps in a tantrum more than Henry would give her.

* * *

Regina smiled to herself as she gazed into the mirror, checking for any imperfections. Today's outfit consisted of a dark green blouse and a pencil skirt. She loved her teaching outfits.

The brunette played with her hair until it sat the way she intended and then applied her makeup, looking forward to the day ahead.

The thrill of appearing at the school and seeing who would be the first to get the space built up inside the brunette from the moment that she woke up.

Grabbing her belongings she would need for the day, the brunette placed a pair of oversized sunglasses on before leaving her home and heading towards her car.

* * *

The Swans car ride was mostly silent, with only a few mumbles between them. The blonde was focused on what her lessons of the day were going to entail and her son was more focused on the conversation he had with his mother's best friend earlier.

"So do kids make fun of you for having a mom as a teacher?", the blonde asked breaking the silence that had accumulated.

"Not really", he said, "They keep calling you hot though, I don't like that."

"Oh do they now", Emma said as a grin fell upon her face as her son's cheeks grew redder by the second. Embarrassing her son was one of her most favorite things, "And the whole gay thing?"

"I haven't told anyone", Henry said folding her arms, "Except Ben but he only knows because you dated his aunt, Ruby."

"Ok", Emma said nodding and sitting back. She got it, it was hard for Henry growing up with the knowledge that her sexuality was the reasoning behind his father's disappearance. She got that it was tough but Emma had always been open with everyone about herself and Henry admired that.

"But if they did ask", he said, noticing his mother's sudden expression change, "I would happily tell them the truth."

Emma smiled as she squeezed her son's hand before returning her attention to the road. What was that? An empty space?

"Henry, look", Emma grinned as she looked around. The Mercedes was nowhere to be found.

"Go on mom", Henry chuckled shaking his fist to cheer her on as the blonde raced to the space.

* * *

"Fuck", Regina groaned as she entered the parking lot and seeing the blonde smugly stand, awaiting her arrival.

"ugh look at her", she sighed to herself. She knew the blonde was ready to gloat.

Finding a space nearby, the brunette got out of her car. Luckily she didn't have much to carry.

"You win Miss Swan", she said as she approached the blonde who stood with her arms folded.

"Yeah I did", Emma smirked, "Taking back what's mine."

Regina nodded, "For today dear", she glanced behind Emma to the boy desperately trying to hide, "Hello Henry."

"Hi Ms. Mills", he smiled awkwardly, noticing his mom eyeballing him.

"Henry kid why don't you go inside and meet your friends", Emma smiled at her son. She didn't need to say that again as Henry was already racing to get away from the situation.

"He seems like a great boy Miss Swan", Regina said with a smile as she struggled to carry her boxes.

"He is", Emma noticed the brunette's trouble, "Here let me carry one."

"I'm perfectly capable to do it myself", the brunette scorned in retaliation.

"I get that I was just offering to be nice", Emma spat.

"You must have been young when you had Henry?", Regina said changing the subject, "You don't seem that old to me"

"Good observations Miss Mills", Emma said glaring at the brunette.

"It's Ms", Regina said offering a correction.

"Noted", Emma nodded before locking her car door, "I was eighteen."

Regina arched an eyebrow and Emma could just feel how much the brunette was judging her.

"You can save the judgmental looks Regina", Emma rolled her eyes, "It's nothing I haven't heard before."

"I was doing no such thing", Regina gasped, "I admire the choice you made."

"Um well thanks I guess", Emma nodded her head before lifting up her belongings, "I guess I better go to class."

"Me too", Regina said with a nod, "Goodbye Miss Swan."

Emma nodded before the pair began walking together.

"I guess we should have said goodbye before we walked the same way", Emma grinned.

Regina chuckled before giving a slight wave and walking towards her classroom.

Emma scratched her head. No matter how hard she tried she could not understand that woman.

* * *

"You want me to sign up for a trip to Disneyland?", Emma furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as Belle sat a form on her desk.

"Yep", she smiled, "The October trip, I just need some names of teachers willing to help."

Emma nodded, "So who has agreed to go?"

"Not a lot of people so far, Marian, Elsa, Kathryn, Jim, and Archie."

"They need the school counselor to go on a trip?", Emma arched an eyebrow.

"They do when he's willing to accept the free trip and the extra bonus."

"Extra bonus", Emma smiled, "Ok I'm in."

Belle grinned, "Rob will be glad that I got all these names."

"Oh Rob now is it?", Emma smirked.

It had been common knowledge now for some time that Belle was dating Robert Gold, the principal of Storybrooke High. Although they tried to keep it quiet and denied it several times, everyone knew.

Belle smirked as she made her way out of the classroom and towards her own.

Emma gazed down at her schedule. First up was her AP History class. Smiling she swiveled her chair around to the computer before opening the PowerPoint she had created the previous night.

* * *

"And that is a metaphor for the darkness not only outside but also in the man's personal life", Regina said as she paraded around the classroom.

Students loved Ms. Mills yet were terrified of her at the same time. If a good student, she was the best teacher they could possibly have. Helpful, kind, and willing her students to succeed. However, if there was a bad student, which there regularly was, she turned into what the students knew her as 'The Evil Queen'

"Michael", she shouted as all eyes fell upon a blonde student sitting at the back of the classroom, "What could be more educated on that cell phone than your class?"

"Nothing Miss", he mumbled trying to hide the cell but it was too late and the brunette was storming towards him.

"Is that?", she said closing her eyes at the disgusting images that appeared on his cell, "Michael this is wildly inappropriate for school, never mind degrading to women."

"I'm sorry", he stuttered, "Someone sent it to me. I didn't know what it was. Please don't send me to the Principal.

The brunette stood with her hands on her hips for a moment, deliberating what to do.

"Seeing as it is the second day of the semester I am going to let it go but if I see you or anyone with their cell phones out in class again and particularly with these obscene pictures, they will be going straight to Mr. Gold and a phone call will be going out to your parents. Is that clear?"

"Yes", the class mumbled in unison as the bell rang.

"Ok good", she nodded

"You may go", she said with the raise of her hand, indicating for her students to leave.

Regina smiled as she stood at the door saying goodbye to her students before a girl stopped. Gazing at her teacher.

"Is everything ok Lily?", Regina asked tilting her head to the brunette.

"I just saw your locket", she smiled however it was clear something had spooked her, "It's really pretty."

"Why thank you", Regina smiled placing a protective and loving hand on her locket, "Now you have a nice day."

As the young girl walked out, Belle walked into her classroom.

"Miss French", Regina smiled with a nod, "If you are here to ask for a donation for yet another bake sale, I gave money just yesterday."

"It's not that", Belle smiled, "How does Disneyland sound?"

* * *

Emma sat amongst her friends in the staffroom during their lunch break.

"And then she went on a huge rant about hating languages and stormed out", Belle said as she told a story from her class earlier on in the day.

"Well I had someone knock over all the chemicals for an experiment it was a nightmare", Elsa groaned as she relieved the moment, "Sometimes being a chemistry teacher sucks."

"You should try biology", Marian shivered, "So many kids these days want to know so many things."

They all giggled as they discussed other scenarios. All teachers loved being teachers but sometimes it was good to let off some steam.

"Also have you heard the latest gossip", Marian grinned as she lent in.

"No", Emma asked. They all loved a bit of teacher gossip.

"Kathryn and Jim the PE teacher", Marian smirked, "They are getting it on"

Everyone chuckled as all eyes fell upon Kathryn who was sitting on the other side of the staffroom.

* * *

"They are all staring at me", Kathryn rolled her eyes as she sipped her coffee.

"Oh relax", Regina chuckled, "You knew they were going to find out at some point."

"Wait until the pupils find out", Kathryn bit her lip, "Geography teacher screws PE teacher. I can see it now."

Regina laughed as she ate her salad. Kathryn was the only person who Regina got close to at the school. They were co-workers and acquaintances who sat together out of convenience, but Regina didn't see them as proper friends. Regardless she was happy she had Kathryn at school.

"We need to hook you up with a teacher. Get some more gossip", Kathryn grinned.

"Absolutely not", an alarmed Regina gasped before Kathryn fell into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, why not? Any male teachers caught your eye?"

Regina shook her head, taking another sip.

"Any female?"

Regina almost spat out her coffee.

"I take that as a no."

* * *

The remaining of the day went by fairly quickly. Killian had invited Emma and Henry out to dinner at Granny's diner so the excitement of the night got the blonde through the rest of her day.

"Do I need to go?", Henry asked with a yawn.

"Well, what else would you want to do?"

"Hang out at the arcade with some friends", Henry smiled as his mother arched an eyebrow.

"What friends?"

"Ben and we met Sean and Peter."

"Ok" Emma nodded noting that she had to let her son do things, "You keep your cell on at all times you hear me and I want you home no later than nine."

"Nine?", Henry asked shooting a glare towards his mother.

"It's a school night Henry", she said digging her hand into her purse, "Here are twenty dollars. Have fun."

The boy smiled as he ran out of their apartment and down the street causing the blonde to smile. She was so proud of the man he was turning out to be.

* * *

"Dinner tonight at 7 pm", Regina rolled her eyes as she glanced towards the message she received from Graham.

She didn't want to go but truthfully the brunette knew that she would have rather had dinner with the sheriff than spend the night alone. Maybe for a couple of hours.

* * *

"Just me", Emma smiled as she entered Granny's diner and headed towards the table where Killian was already sitting.

"Where's the boy?", Killian asked scratching his beard.

"He wanted to go to the arcade with some friends he made at school."

Killian nodded, "I'm glad he's making friends."

Emma smiled, feeling tearful.

"Thank you", she said with a heartfelt smile.

"For what?", he asked turning his head.

"For being there for him. For treating us both as family."

"Well you are", Killian smiled as Emma grabbed his hand.

As she held his hand, she was unaware the door opened.

"Shit", Emma said looking up.

It was her.

* * *

"Who's that?", Killian asked confused as the blonde ducked trying to remain unseen by the brunette who had just entered the diner.

"Regina", Emma said, louder than expected, causing the brunette to turn around.

"Miss Swan", the brunette nodded noticing that the blonde was sitting with a man and that they were holding hands.

Emma was shocked at how much Regina still looked as though she was in professional mode. Here the blonde was in jeans and a red leather jacket yet the brunette looked as if she had just left the classroom. Did she live, eat and breathe teacher?

"Why don't you come over here?", Killian grinned causing Emma to stomp on his foot, "shit Swan that hurt."

"I'm Killian", he smiled as the brunette and her companion walked over, "This is Emma as you know."

Regina smiled softly towards the blonde, "This is Sheriff Graham."

"A sheriff?", Killian asked with a grin, "You see that Emma."

Killian chuckled as the blonde shot him a look. Why did Emma feel strange seeing Regina with her date? She resented the feeling in the pit of her stomach that had taken over her and she had no idea why.

"No Henry tonight dear?", Regina asked trying to create conversation.

Emma shook her head looking up, "No he went to the arcade with some of his friends."

Regina nodded and the group fell silent.

"Well we are going to go and get some food", Regina smiled as she guided Graham towards the furthest booth away.

"I recommend the lasagna", Killian said with his thumb up, "It's amazing."

"Thanks", Regina said with a nod before returning to a conversation with Graham but for the life of her, she could not take her eyes off the blonde.

* * *

"What a strange couple", Emma said biting her lip as she watched Regina and Graham.

"Oh Em leave them alone", Killian chuckled, "Look we best be getting back for Henry."

"We?", Emma arched an eyebrow.

"Swan", he moaned, "It is Office rewatch night did you forget?"

Emma chuckled, "How could I? I stopped off at the store earlier and bought some chips and dip"

Killian grinned as he triumphantly punched the air, "Let's go."

As they made their way out of the diner, Emma stopped at Regina's table.

"I hope I'm not interrupting I just wanted to say goodbye", she smiled.

"Goodbye Miss Swan", Regina said whilst wiping her face with a napkin, "Have a good night."

"Oh, we will. It's our weekly The Office marathon night", Killian said whilst rubbing his hands together like an excited child.

Regina nodded, "Wonderful."

Grabbing his arm, Emma walked out of the diner and towards her apartment.

Regina looked towards Graham.

"Why on earth is she dating a five-year-old who wears eyeliner?"

"Love can be found in the strangest places Regina", Graham smirked as he watched the brunette deep in thought.

Regina sighed, as she ate the remains of her food, unable to take her mind off the encounter she had just experienced.


	3. Character Analyzation

** Chapter Three – Character Analyzation **

Emma smiled as her alarm went off and she rolled over in bed and glanced at her cell phone. It was Friday and the last day of their first week back.

The first week back had been ok, despite the blonde's constant worry about whether Henry was settling in ok. The war of the parking lot was far from over and currently, they had tied two all. Today was the decider for week one. Emma smirked to herself as she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She knew that it sounded childish but it somehow filled her with excitement. What once started as a protest had turned into a somewhat game, however, Emma was still determined to come out on top.

Things with Regina had been weird since the diner a few nights previously. She had not forgotten the feeling she felt when she saw her with the Sheriff, something just did not feel right and for the life of her, Emma could not explain the feeling in the pit of her stomach. She hadn't felt anything like that before. They seemed like such a strange couple but saying that Regina was a strange person that Emma could not get her head around. Everything about 'Ms' Mills filled the blonde with questions.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she smiled to herself as she watched Henry get ready for his day ahead. She really was proud of the man he was becoming. He was her everything and she loved him with everything she had. It had been hard for them but as a result of their struggles, they came out stronger than ever. She knew that he was growing up and she was going to have to take a step back to give him some space and independence, but Emma knew that they would always share a special, irreplaceable bond.

"You alright?", the teen turned as he noticed his mother leaning in the doorway smiling towards him.

"Yeah", she smiled with a nod.

"Thinking about how you are going to beat Miss Mills today?", he smirked as he handed his mother a coffee he had made for her.

"Thanks, kid", she said taking a sip before nodding, "You know it. Now let's get a move on."

She had gone with a tight-fitting, navy pantsuit that day sported with a white blouse and white heels and with her curls sitting perfectly.

And with that, they left the apartment and headed towards Storybrooke High.

* * *

"Are you going to just stand there?", Henry arched a brow as he got out of Emma's car and noticed the blonde standing against it, folding her arms.

"You bet", she smiled, "Now you go inside. I don't want you caught up in any of this."

Henry nodded before heading inside.

"Henry", Emma smiled causing her son to turn around.

"I love you", she smiled.

"I love you too mom", he beamed before meeting his friends and heading into the school.

She smiled as she watched him meeting in that she almost didn't notice the Mercedes entering the parking lot.

* * *

"Oh god", Regina said with an almost smirk as she noticed the blonde waiting for her arrival.

Parking in the next spot, the brunette grabbed her things together. Emma must have been waiting for her to arrive and she just knew she was waiting to gloat. And then it dawned on her. She knew exactly how to annoy the blonde even more and ignite the fight.

Placing her things on the passenger seat, the brunette smoothed down her skirt re-adjusted her hair in the mirror, before grabbing her things and leaving her car.

Walking towards the entrance of the school, the brunette could see out of the corner of her eye, the blonde bursting for an early morning argument. Instead, she was simply not going to give it to her.

As she reached the hideous yellow bug, the brunette nodded towards the blonde.

"Miss Swan", she smiled before simply walking past and towards the school.

"Hi?", Emma furrowed her eyebrows before scratching her head. What was going on? She has waited all morning for that.

The brunette smirked as she reached the school before looking back and noticing the look of confusion on the blonde's face.

Feeling deflated and confused, the blonde fixed her hair before heading up towards her classroom.

* * *

"Hello", the brunette smiled as she opened her classroom door and welcomed her students in.

"Good Morning", she smiled towards Henry as he entered the classroom.

"Hi Ms. Mills", he said with an uneasy smile before taking his seat. He was always confused about what was going on with her. He liked her but he always wondered if what was going on with his mom was going to affect how he was treated.

"Today class", the brunette said as she paced the classroom before perching on the edge of her desk, "We are going to be doing some character analyzation."

"So let us focus on fictional characters for the moment. I have assigned you all villains and heroes of common fairytale stories we all know and love. You each have thirty minutes to analyze your character before reporting back to the class. Now let's think of backstories, question their motives, and what could've created what they become. Remember children, Evil isn't born it's made", and with a nod, the brunette made her way around the class, designating each child with a character.

"Shit", Henry muttered under his breath as he got his.

The Evil Queen.

The nickname that everyone gave Ms. Mills, unbeknown to her.

Rolling his eyes, Henry opened his notebook and began to take some notes.

* * *

"She didn't say a word", Emma said as she marched into Belle's classroom. Thank god they both had a free period.

"Care to explain? Or am I psychic now and can mind read your thoughts?", The Australian smirked to herself as the blonde sat down on one of the desks and folded her arms. To say she was agitated about something was an understatement.

"Regina", Emma widened her eyes as if it was obvious who she was talking about and Belle should've known.

"Ok...", The brunette raised a brow, "What happened now? Did she win?"

"No I did", the blonde said, "And I stood and waited for her to arrive so I could gloat."

"Ok, go on", Belle said as she raised a hand to her mouth to hide her smirk at the comical situation.

"And do you know what she did?", Emma did not give Belle time to respond, "She walked past _me_. 'Miss Swan' that's all she said", The blonde said, giving her best Regina impression.

"Maybe she was just tired?", Belle said.

"Who knows", the blonde rolled her eyes, "But now she's making me look like the crazy one. _ME_ " the blonde exclaimed.

"You know she started this, by taking the space in the first place and making a huge deal about it. I can't believe this", Emma clenched her teeth, "I have to go and tell her."

"Emma she has a class", Belle called after her, but it was too late, she was gone.

* * *

"And that's why I believe that The Wicked Witch just was envious of those around her and wanted something she did not possess, something she may not have ever possessed. Love."

"Good observation Violet, what a great job", Regina nodded before turning to Henry, "Right you're up. Tell us about the Evil Queen then."

The class shared a chuckle at the irony before Henry shot them a look.

"I had to do a case study on the Evil Queen from Snow White", he began and tried to avoid eye contact with his teacher.

"Go on", she nodded"

"I believe that she was sad. Terribly sad, you could even say that she was bereft. Not by Snow's father, I do not think, but maybe she lost love before or she was forced into the marriage and thrown into royalty, possibly by her parents because I am going to assume there was an age gap, and it's clear she held no affection for Snow. Maybe Snow did something to her that we are all unaware of? Or maybe it's all with the Evil Queen's back story. Maybe she lost a partner, a child possibly..."

"Ok we will stop there", Regina swallowed before looking up, "Good analyzation Henry. It's clear you have an eye for this. Who knows maybe you are right. All of you have been great …."

Regina looked up as the door swung open.

Henry bowed his head.

"Miss Swan", Regina cocked her head as the flustered blonde stood at the door.

"Can we talk?", she said.

"I have a class right now", The brunette said with a confused smile as she shot Henry a look of confusion, "Do you need to speak with your son?"

Emma glanced towards Henry who was growing red with embarrassment. This was the last thing she anticipated. She had to compose herself. What the hell was she doing?

"No, it's ok. I was wanting to discuss a...", the blonde paused to think, "A study plan but it's quite alright as you have a class, it can wait", the blonde smiled before glancing towards Henry and leaving the classroom.

"That's alright", Regina smiled as she watched the blonde walk away.

* * *

"Is your mother ok?", Regina asked Henry as he made his way out of the classroom.

"I think so", he shrugged as he stood with his friend, Ben, "Did you speak to her this morning?"

"Briefly", the brunette said folding her arms.

"I think she has just been tired recently", Henry said, wanting more than anything to leave the room.

"She seemed fine when she was out the other night with her boyfriend", Regina said before instantly regretting saying that. She knew that she was asking too much and it was so unlike herself. Why was she doing this?

"Her boyfriend?", Henry arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the Irish one?", Regina's eyes widened as she felt sick. What if Henry had no idea who he was. What if she had just well and truly put her foot in it.

"Henry I thought your mom was ga...", Ben began before Henry elbowed him, indicating for him to be quiet.

"Killian is not her boyfriend", Henry said before nodding, "See you later Ms"

"Goodbye boys", the brunette nodded as they left the classroom.

Sitting down at her desk, the brunette placed her head in her hands. What was going on with her? And why did she suddenly care?

* * *

Emma sat on her own for lunch. Belle, Elsa, and Marian were helping with some sort of fundraising but Emma was simply not in the mood.

Entering the staffroom, Regina waved towards Kathryn before marching over towards Emma.

"Are you quite alright dear? You seemed agitated", Regina asked.

Emma looked up before rolling her eyes to herself. This was stupid, "No It's nothing."

"Well I did not seem like nothing", she said before pulling a chair out and sitting down.

"I am fine", Emma said, her eyes locked onto the salad she was eating, "Why did you steal my space in the first place?"

"Excuse me?", the brunette folded her arms.

"Well when I explained how it was mine, why didn't you back off? Why did you start this... this whole drama."

Regina thought for a moment before leaning forward, "I'm not good at taking orders."

"No shit", Emma muttered causing the brunette to chuckle.

"The space is convenient. I don't get why it's such a big deal", Regina sat confused.

Emma could feel herself getting riled up but felt it was best not to get into it. How hard was it for someone to take her seriously for once? For years people had not taken her seriously and Emma was thoroughly done with it.

"It's fine", she said with a smile before standing up.

"We all know you love it as much as I do", the brunette smirked causing the blonde to roll her eyes.

"Bye Regina."

"Miss Swan."

Emma walked back towards her classroom, confused at the brunette's words.

* * *

"Are you ok?", Emma bent down at one of her student's desks.

The brunette girl looked up and gave her a warm smile.

"I'm fine Miss Swan."

"You've seemed a bit off in the last few days Lily. Has something startled you?", the blonde asked confused at why the usually bubbly, outgoing girl was so quiet and reserved.

"No. I am great. Thank you", she lied before putting her head down and returning back to her work.

"Ok, but if you need to talk, my classroom door is always open", Emma smiled before making her way back to her desk where an unopened email was waiting for her.

Opening the email, the blonde smiled. It was from her mother.

_**Emma,** _

_**Elsa and Marian were telling me that Belle's 30th is coming up in a few weeks. I was thinking we could all arrange a party for her seeing as all her family is in Australia? Just a thought. Let all the other girls know and we can arrange something out. Speak later.** _

_**All my love as always,** _   
_**Mom x** _

The blonde chuckled to herself. Her mother always took advantage of Storybrooke's education email account and somehow perceived it as something they could just chat over. Emma also loved how kind and caring her mother was. Being a young mother herself, she shared friends with Emma's friends and she loved their close bond, no matter how clingy her mother could be sometimes.

Sending a short reply, the blonde smiled as the bell rang, indicating that it was the end of the school day. They were free for the weekend.

* * *

Regina took a deep breath as she entered her home before closing the heavy, oak door behind her. It had been a long week and she was glad to be home.

Staring into her empty house, the brunette sighed.

"Honey I'm home", she called as her echoes filled the empty house.

"Hello."

Regina almost jumped as a call came from upstairs. Soon Graham was revealed.

"Fuck Graham, you gave me such a fright", Regina said taking a step back, "What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"I was going to cook a nice meal. And I took the key you keep under the flowerpot for me", he said with a smirk causing Regina to bite her lip in anger.

"I keep that under the flower pot in case of emergencies for me Graham, not you. Now please get out of my house", she had no energy to even deal with him.

As he left, the brunette sighed as she made her way towards the kitchen before she poured herself a rather large glass of wine.

Sipping the dark liquid, the brunette gazed around. What was she going to do now?

* * *

Emma sat on her sofa with a glass of wine, catching up on some television she had not had time to watch during the week.

Henry was out with his friends again and the blonde was enjoying some time by herself.

She thought of everything that happened that day. It had been such a strange day and the blonde had no words to describe it. The brunette's antics only made the blonde even more intrigued by the story behind the mysterious Regina Mills.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Henry coming through the door.

"Hey mom", he called as he threw his backpack on the floor before making his way towards Emma.

"Hey, how was your night?", she smiled as she sat up, allowing Henry to sit down on the sofa.

"It was great", he smiled before squinting his eyes towards the blonde, "Are you ok?"

"Yes why?", Emma asked as she took another sip of wine.

"You were weird today. You both were."

"How so?", Emma cocked her head.

"Well, you barging into class and Regina asking about your boyfriend."

"My what?", Emma gasped sitting up and almost choking on her wine.

"She assumed Killian was your boyfriend", Henry smirked.

"Oh my", Emma could help but smirk, "Why was she asking about that?"

"She kept me back and was asking all these questions. Did you argue this morning?"

"No", Emma furrowed her eyebrows, "She didn't say anything, she just walked into school"

"Weird", Henry bit his lip, "But mom it is weird, she's my teacher and I can't have her treating me weird because of whatever is going on with you two."

Emma bit her lip as a wave of guilt fell over her.

"I'll talk to her Henry. It's ok I promise", she said with a smile, "Now go get yourself to bed unless you want to watch the Kardashians with me."

Henry rolled his eyes and was upstairs at lightning speed causing Emma to chuckle.

As she watched the television, the blonde tried to make sense of what her son had told her. Why was the brunette asking questions? And more importantly why did the blonde care? Emma knew one thing for sure, however, analyzing Regina Mills was going to be one of the hardest tasks she would be faced with.


	4. Breakups and Makeups

**A/N - Again thank you for the positive responses for this fic, we still have a long way to go. Enjoy!**

** Chapter Four – Breakups and Makeups **

"Henry hurry and finish your breakfast, your grandpa will be here soon to take you fishing", Emma smiled as she poured herself some coffee before throwing her hands into her silk dressing gown, in a bid to keep some warmth she had just given up by getting out of bed.

It was finally Saturday and the blonde was excited for a day to herself, where she wouldn't do much. Or so she thought.

"What are you up to today then?", Henry asked as he ate his breakfast.

"Hopefully nothing", the blonde smiled as she gazed out of her window waiting for her father to arrive.

As soon as the familiar brown truck appeared outside, the blonde smiled as she ran towards her door.

"Hi", she grinned as she opened it, revealing her father.

"Are you ready to go champ?", he smiled towards Henry.

Emma grinned as she watched them interact. She loved that Henry was close to her parents. It's all she wanted.

"Your mom's on her way", David smiled turning to Emma as he smirked at her arched eyebrow.

"What?", She widened her eyes.

"Have a fun day", he chuckled before ruffling his daughter's hair and heading out to his truck with Henry.

"Oh come on", Emma rolled her eyes. So much for her day of peace.

* * *

"He was in your house?", Zelena exclaimed.

"Yes", Regina sighed as she paced around her kitchen preparing her breakfast and balancing her laptop on the table where she spoke with her sister, "What an idiot."

Zelena bit her lip and the brunette knew her sister had something to say.

"Come out with it", Regina arched a brow.

"You need to end it R", Zelena began trying to carefully place her words, "It's not fair on him."

"What?", the brunette sighed, "He knows that there are no strings attached."

"Does he?", Zelena said, "Because the way you say it, it's as though he's falling in love with you. You need to put a stop to it."

Regina sighed as she realized what her sister was saying.

"I know it's just...", she began as she sat down at the table with a mug of coffee.

"He's there and it's nice to have someone there when you want some company?"

Regina nodded.

"I get that. I really do but Regina you need to take on board his feelings. It's not fair on him and I am sure deep down that you know that."

"I do", Regina bit her lip, "I'll tell him today."

Zelena smiled as she tried to comfort her sister, a difficult thing to do when she was thousands of miles away.

"Hey Aunt Regina", Merida, Zelena's eldest, smiled as she entered her own kitchen.

"Hello", Regina grinned as they were soon joined by Robyn, "How are my favorite girls?"

"We are great", Robyn smiled, "We were all just talking about you."

"Oh", Regina nodded taking a sip of coffee, "And what was said?"

"Mom was saying how you are...", the five year old tried to remember the word her mother used, "Bi...bi"

Regina widened her eyes.

"Bisexual", Merida said.

"What?", Regina coughed, almost choking on the warm liquid.

Zelena glared towards her eldest daughter, "Can't you keep nothing to yourself? I said bi-lingual. Robyn your Aunt speaks both English and Spanish."

Regina nodded, her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red.

"Why don't you speak Spanish, mom?", Robyn turned to her mother.

"Because Regina's dad came from Peurto Rico", Zelena began, "Your grandfather lives in Kansas remember."

"That's right", Regina smiled.

"Just call me Dorothy", Zelena grinned.

"More like the Wicked Witch", Regina smirked causing everyone to giggle.

As the kids left, Regina rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Oh come on R. It's true", Zelena rolled her eyes, Regina was always so touchy about the subject.

"That's true but you know I don't like to talk about it", she spat.

"I have never understood why you are so ashamed of it. You act as if it's this huge secret. Nobody cares."

"I am not ashamed", Regina retorted before lowering her voice, "I just get uncomfortable."

"Mom's dead.", Zelena shrugged, "You can do who you want. Just don't lead them on."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Anyway Zelena I need to go and get some groceries. I'll text you later."

As she ended her call, the brunette sighed before grabbing her things, time to do her weekly shop.

* * *

Emma had just finished getting ready for the day ahead when she heard the familiar high pitched sjriek of her mother coming from downstairs.

"Emma?", she heard her mother call as she made her way around the house.

Emma bit her lip. As much as she loved her mom and spending time with her, she had anticipated having a quiet day to herself, she had papers to mark and lessons to plan.

"I'm here mom", Emma smiled as she made her way downstairs.

"Hello", Mary Margaret grinned, "I was thinking we could go shopping and have some lunch?"

"Sure", Emma nodded knowing there was no saying no to her mother.

* * *

"Graham can we meet later on today?", Regina said into her Bluetooth as she drove through the streets of Storybrooke.

"Sure. I get off for lunch at one."

"Perfect. I'll see you at Granny's diner.", Regina said before taking a deep breath and hanging up.

Zelena's words rang true and the brunette knew she had to do something. As much as she liked having Graham there, she knew he was growing more and more attached. She had to put an end to it.

Reaching the grocery store, the brunette searched for a space before heading inside.

* * *

"I was sure that becoming an adult meant that you did not have to accompany your mom to shop for groceries", the blonde folded her arms as she followed Mary Margaret around the store.

"Oh, come on", Mary Margaret said, "It's just like old times."

Emma pouted as she adjusted her red leather jacket before checking her cell.

"Emma, I swear you're going to walk into someone with your head buried into that thing."

Emma imitated her mother, mocking her as they both laughed. It certainly was like old times and somehow Emma enjoyed this trip back in time.

"Whatever mom", the blonde sulked, imitating what she did as a teenager. As she walked forward, purposely looking at her cell, she felt her body crash into another.

"Shit", Emma rubbed her head as she fell to the ground.

"What the hell did I tell you", Mary Margaret rolled her eyes, "I swear Emma."

"Miss Swan?"

Emma froze, not wanting to look up as she heard the familiar voice.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Slowly standing up the blonde looked up and came face to face with the brunette.

"Ms. Mills", she nodded towards the brunette who was rubbing her arm.

"Are you ok?", Regina asked as she fixed her hair, "You really should look where you are going."

"Sorry", she said before catching a glimpse of her mother's head volleying from one of them to another as if she was watching a tennis match.

"Mom, this is Regina", Emma said as she stepped back.

"Ah the famous Regina Mills", Mary Margaret smiled, "I've heard a lot about you."

Regina looked at Emma, who was glaring at her mother.

"You work at Storybrooke Elementary, don't you?", Regina smiled as she recognized the woman, who her mother would always refer to as 'Snow White.'

Mary Margaret nodded, "You're Cora's daughter. I was so sorry to hear about your mother."

"Thank you", Regina nodded.

"And how is your sister? Selina isn't it?"

"Zelena", Regina corrected her but with a smile, "She's great. She's in London."

As an awkward silence accumulated them as they partook in conversation, Emma smiled.

"Well, we should let you go. I'm sure you're a busy lady."

"Indeed", Regina nodded although it could not be further from the truth.

"I can't believe we are bumping into each other outside work again", the blonde said.

"Well, it is Storybrooke Miss Swan. Hardly New York City."

Emma nodded.

"You'll be fighting over a parking space here next", Mary Margaret said.

Both Emma and Regina shot her a glare.

"Ok mom, that's enough. Bye Regina."

"Miss Swan", the brunette smiled as she grabbed her shopping cart and pushed it in the opposite direction.

"She isn't as bad as you made out", Mary Margaret said towards Emma.

Hearing her comment, Regina chuckled as she made her way out of the shopping aisle.

Emma rolled her eyes.

* * *

"She's cute"

Emma exhaled as she sat in the passenger seat.

"Is she single?"

"Mom...", Emma said in her tone which Mary Margaret knew not to press.

"I'm just saying Em, she's beautiful."

"Mom", Emma repeated before putting her seatbelt on, "Let's just go to the Diner."

"Ok", Mary Margaret smirked.

"And no."

"No what."

"She's not single."

"Oh."

And with that Mary Margaret began her drive towards Granny's diner. She watched Emma fidget nervously at the mere mention of the brunette's name. She had witnessed their interaction first hand and was convinced there was something there. But the brunette knew her daughter and knew when not to push. This was something Emma had to realize for herself.

Emma sat in the passanger seat, trying to recover from the embarrassment of walking into Regina. Out of all the people it could have been, it had to be her. She could not avoid her at school but she knew she could try her hardest to avoid her outside of it.

* * *

Emma smiled as she sat in a booth with her mother discussing their plans for Belle's surprise birthday party. They had agreed to host it the following Saturday and Killian had got them the Rabbit Hole as a venue. Things were getting exciting and Emma could not wait to see how Belle would react.

"Two cocoa's with cinnamon", a waitress smiled as she handed them over, looking particularly towards the blonde.

"Thanks Ruby", Emma smiled trying to avoid eye contact.

"That's the worst thing about living in such a small town", Emma sipped her cocoa, "Being reminded of your exes everyday"

"Tell me about it", Mary Margaret rolled her eyes as she glanced towards Dr Whale who sat several booths away.

"Oh god no mom", Emma's eyes widened, "You and Whale?"

"I'm not proud of it", Mary Margaret bit her lip, "It was a year before your father moved to Storybrooke."

As they spoke about their ex partners, the door opened.

"Oh my god, turn around", Mary Margaret said raising a brow towards Emma.

The blonde turned to face the door. _Really_.

"Hi again", Mary Margaret waved towards the brunette.

Regina smiled before waving back and taking a seat at the other side of the diner. It was clear her mind was otherwise preoccupied.

"Maybe we should go", Emma said as she turned back around.

"Why?", Mary Margaret said, "We were here first. It's fine."

Emma nodded before taking a deep breath.

"I'm going through the back to check up on Henry, I'll be two minutes."

Mary Margaret smiled towards the blonde as she stood up and made her way towards the back of the restaurant.

* * *

"Graham, hi", Regina stood up as the Sheriff stepped into the Diner, not quite sure how to act.

She had rehearsed what she was going to say the whole drive over but seeing the blonde again had thrown the brunette off. She did not anticipate having an audience.

"Is everything ok?", Graham asked curiously.

"Sit down", the brunette swallowed, "We need to talk."

* * *

"Ok Henry I am glad that you are having a great time, tell gramps not to bring you back too late, Grandma is making dinner for us all", Emma grinned as she caught sight of Killian at the table with Mary Margaret.

Walking out towards their booth, the blonde stole a quick glance towards the brunette who was now sitting with the same man she was with earlier on in the week, the brunette had her back towards Emma.

"Hey you", Emma grinned as she sat beside her friend.

"Have you seen who's over there?", Killian said pointing towards Regina.

Emma nodded.

"Their conversation seems quite intense", Mary Margaret said as she refused to take her eyes off the mysterious conversation.

"Miss Marple here is on the case", Killian grinned, "I'm going to get a coffee. Can I get anything for you any of you?"

"I'll have another cocoa", Mary Margaret smiled, "Emma will have one too"

"I was speaking to Henry and …", Emma said before her mother hushed her.

"Sh, I'm trying to lip read."

* * *

"Are you being serious?", Graham said in a raised tone.

"I just didn't want us to become a thing. It was never about that and you were growing quite..."

"Quite what?", Graham spat. His tone become suddenly aggressive.

"Attached."

Regina bit her lip as she sat back. She had never seen him act that way.

"You think I was growing attached to you?", he said with a chuckle, "Oh honey you have no idea."

"You let yourself into my house for goodness sake", Regina arched an eyebrow.

"You told me that I could", Graham rolled his eyes, "I was just trying to be nice. It's not like you have anyone else to hang with."

Regina went stiff and she was sure her eyes were tearing up, "What?"

"I don't want a relationship with the Ice Queen of Storybrooke. You are cold, and broken and I like that.I like that you don't want to commit, that you just wanted sex. I knew you couldn't offer a relationship. It's not in you Regina", he said with an almost smirk, causing her to see red.

She had no idea if he was trying to purposely upset her or was just covering his heartbreak.

"I think you need to leave", she said tightly squeezing her fists together, causing her knuckles to turn white.

"You really thought I loved you?", he smirked, "Love's alien to you dear. Get off your high horse and realize that not everything is about you."

"The lady said you should go. I think she was right.", Regina looked up at the unfamiliar voice over her.

"What the fuck?", Graham glared towards the leather wearing man standing over Regina, "This is none of your business."

"He's right, it's between us", Regina swallowed trying not to show how painful his words were, "Thank you though."

"Look, the lass is upset. Maybe you should take this elsewhere", Killian said in a raised tone, capturing the blonde's attention.

"Fuck this", Graham stood up before leaning over Regina, "Don't call me ever again. But good luck in finding someone who can deal with the empty shell that is Regina Mills."

And with that he left.

* * *

"Is everything ok?", Emma asked walking over towards Killian.

Regina sat still in her chair, just staring outside. Graham had caused quite the commotion, and the whole Diner had grown quiet. All eyes were on her.

"What an asshole", Killian said as he placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder, causing her to tense up "Don't listen to him."

"It's my fault", she said, trying her hardest not to cry.

Standing up, the brunette smoothed down her outfit before grabbing her purse.

"Regina", Emma called towards the brunette causing her to turn.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine", Regina nodded before heading outside. Her whole face had turned to a deep shade of red and the brunette did not want anyone to see her like this especially the blonde.

The brunette smiled towards Emma before grabbing her coat and hurriedly running towards the door.

* * *

"He said what?", Emma exclaimed as Killian shared what he had encountered.

"It seemed they were never were in a relationship", Killian explained, "He said some horrible things to her. Something about the Ice Queen of Storybrooke."

"Shit", Emma sighed as she glanced outside the window.

The Mercedes was still there so she knew Regina was still nearby. She felt the urge to go and see if she was ok. She knew that they didn't really get on but she saw the look in Regina's eyes. She was hurt.

"Emma where are you going I'm making dinner for us all", Mary Margaret said as the blonde stood up.

"I'll come when I can. I need to go and see if she's ok", Emma nodded, "Just keep Henry will you until I'm back."

* * *

Regina gently sobbed as she sat on a park bench that overlooked the docks. Crying was a thing so rarely did anymore but Graham's words had deeply affected her. If only everyone knew what she had been through. Who she had lost.

"Are you ok?", Regina's trail of thoughts was interrupted by a familiar voice.

Looking up, Regina bit her lip as Emma came into sight.

"Miss Swan, I'm ok. I'd like to be on my own", she said through clenched teeth as she sniffed.

"I brought you some coffee", Emma smiled as she handed a plastic cup towards Regina, "I didn't know what you liked but Ruby told me you liked it black."

"Like my heart apparently", Regina said as she sipped the warm liquid.

"Of course not", the blonde smiled before glancing towards the empty space beside her, "Can I sit?"

"It's a free world Miss Swan, do what you wish."

Emma chuckled as she sat down beside Regina.

"Killian told me what Graham said", Emma said as they both gazed out towards sea, "I'm sure it's not true."

"Trust me, it is", Regina frowned, "That's the harsh reality."

"Still", Emma sighed, "Even if it was, which I'm sure it's not, he had no right to say that in front of everyone."

Regina shrugged, "I don't care."

"I think the tears beg to differ."

"Shut up. Why are you even here?"

"To make sure you are ok."

"Well you can go back and report to everyone that I'm fine", Regina bit her lip.

"Oh, come on you know I'm not going to do that", Emma rolled her eyes, "I have a gift for you."

"Oh, and what is that", Regina asked.

"You can have the parking spot on Monday."

Regina chuckled to herself.

"I don't need your pity Miss Swan, I'll have the spot on Monday, but I will win it fair and square."

Emma smirked, "Not going to happen."

Regina smiled towards Emma, "Thank you. Thank you for sitting with me and talking."

Emma nodded. She knew that by no means were her and Regina best friends now but she knew that things had changed ans she was going go try her hardest to be civil with the brunette. There was something about her, she had a story to tell and Emma knew that she needed someone.

The pair smiled as they sat back and gazed out to sea.


	5. Parties and Drunken Celebrations

** Chapter Five – Parties and Drunken Celebrations **

"Look", Henry pointed as Emma's yellow bug approached Storybrooke High, "She's not here yet.”

Emma bit her lip, noticing that she had come reasonably later than usual and she was still the first one there. She just hoped the brunette was alright.

Contemplating for a moment on what to do, the blonde smiled as she drove past the usual space and parked a few spaces next to it.

"What are you doing?", Henry asked arching an eyebrow.

"Letting her win", Emma smiled as she opened her car door, "Let's go inside.”

* * *

Regina focused on the road as she made her way towards the school, not looking particularly forward to her day ahead. It was Monday and the first day she would see everyone since Saturday. It had been embarrassing enough for her and the brunette loathed the fact that everyone witnessed her and Graham, especially Emma.

Things had changed and the brunette had never shown the vulnerable side to her in years. She was thankful that the blonde was there for her, but Regina knew she would not let anything like that happen again.

Entering the parking lot, a soft smile curled on the brunette's face as she noticed the empty parking space. At least something still gave her excitement. Regina arched a brow as she caught sight of Emma's car before smiling to herself. She had let her win.

* * *

"We've arranged the party for Saturday at seven", Emma nodded handing out invitations to her co-workers and taking extra care not to let Belle see.

"These are great", Elsa grinned, "I can't wait to see how she reacts.”

"This invite says Granny's Diner?", Marian questioned, "I thought Killian got the Rabbit Hole.”

"He did. But Henry wanted to go and there's some other kids so we thought it would be better.”

Emma grinned as she went into details about the plans for the upcoming party. She was in two minds about asking Regina because she didn't know if they were in that kind of a place yet. Mary Margaret seemed keen on the idea of asking her but Emma knew that was just an attempt to bring them closer together.

As the bell rang, the blonde sighed as she made her way back to class.

* * *

"And on the Fourth day of July 1776, came the declaration of Independence and the formation of the United States of America as we know it today", Emma smiled as she paced around the classroom.

Her students, a bunch of fifteen year olds, smiled as they scribbled into notebooks what the blonde was saying, knowing it was going to be part of a quiz later on in the week. All but one and Emma noticed how distanced she had become.

"Lily, I want you to stay behind after class", Emma said bending down as she reached her desk.

"Why?", the brunette looked up, confused.

"All will be explained then", she smiled as she stood up as Henry entered the classroom.

"Henry?", she asked in a questioning tone, "Are you ok? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I am mo...Miss Swan", Henry said noticing all eyes fell on him, "Miss Mills gave me this note to send to you.”

"Oh", the blonde said and her son noticed the smile on her face.

As Henry handed her the note, Emma opened it.

**_"I thought I told you I didn't want you to let me win out of pity! Starting from tomorrow I want to see a proper race Miss Swan. Again thank you. For everything."_ **

Emma smirked as she sat at her desk, before grabbing a pen.

"Are you being serious", Henry rolled his eyes, "I'm missing my favorite class"

"Oh shh", Emma hushed him, "Any other student would kill to get time out of class"

**_"Ms. Mills... who said I was letting you win? That space simply was not convenient for me today but tomorrow, it shall be mine. No problem. I hope you are doing ok."_ **

"Here you go, give this to her.", Emma said as she smiled towards her son.

He smirked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing", he grinned before leaving the classroom.

"Ok class read chapter five", Emma said turning her attention back to her class and trying to hide the growing smile on her face.

* * *

Regina chuckled as Henry handed her the note.

"Can I sit back down now", he asked, noticing she was reaching for her pen.

"Very well", the brunette said before putting down her pen. Whatever she had to say to the blonde could wait till later. She was being unprofessional in so many ways.

Glancing towards the clock, the brunette smiled. Only five more minutes left of this period.

The brunette checked her cell which sat in her desk drawer. Somehow she was expecting some sort of contact from Graham but there was nothing and Regina had no idea what to feel. He had said some horrible, nasty things to her but he was there for her when she needed him and not having anyone was going to take some adjustment. However, she knew deep down that it was for the best.

* * *

"What's up?", Lily asked as she packed up her things as everyone left.

Emma bit her lip as she looked up from her desk and clasped her hands. She knew as a teacher she had a responsibility to look out for her students without crossing a line. Lily was a very problematic child, and Emma knew she had to keep an eye on her.

"Is everything ok?", Emma asked.

"Yes. Why?", the brunette asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"You seem different", Emma nodded, "You are quiet in class which is so unlike you and you are constantly distracted and not focused on your work. Do you even have an idea of what today's lesson was about?"

"Of course", the girl shrugged before placing her backpack on one shoulder.

Emma raised her brow.

"Ok, I was distracted", Lily rolled her eyes, "Things are just weird just now. I'm trying to figure something out."

"Is everything ok at your new foster parents?", Emma asked.

"I suppose."

It was common knowledge that Lily moved around a lot and that she had never been adopted due to medical problems as a child. She usually seemed fine and full of life however in recent times, she seemed so different.

"Well just know that you can speak to me about anything."

" _Anything?",_ Lily's eyes widened as the blonde nodded.

"Ok this is going to sound really strange", she bit her lip not knowing how to begin.

"You know Ms. Mills? My English teacher" , she said as she reached into her bag for something.

"Well I saw her last week and she had this locket and …", Lily froze as Emma looked up towards the door.

"Oh talk of the devil", Emma smiled at the brunette.

"Excuse me?", Regina asked glancing towards Lily and back to the blonde.

"What were you saying about her locket?", Emma asked causing both brunette's to go bright red.

Lily shot Emma a glare before turning to a flustered Regina.

"I was just saying how I loved it and wanted to get it for my... friend and was asking if she knew where It was from", Lily said cursing herself for not coming up with a more likely story.

"I'm sorry I don't", Emma said as she looked towards Lily. She knew she was hiding something.

"I better go", Lily said before running out the classroom, past Regina.

"Is she ok?", Regina asked as she placed her hand to the pendant around her neck.

"I'm not sure. Something's bothering her", Emma scratched her head, "But I'll get to the bottom of it don't worry about it. How are you?"

"I'm good" the brunette nodded before stepping forward and sitting on one of the desks, "I just wanted to say I was sorry you had to witness all of that on Saturday. It won't happen again."

"It's fine", Emma smiled, "I'm glad I was there."

"Well if you didn't mention it again, it would be greatly appreciated.", the brunette nodded.

"Of course", Emma smiled, "You don't need to worry."

"Worry about what?", Regina asked.

"That just because I was nice to you it means that the war of the parking space is over"

"Oh come on Miss Swan", Regina grinned, "You really think buying me a coffee is going to stop me trying to beat your ass everyday"

Emma chuckled as the brunette stood up to leave.

"Regina", she said causing the brunette to turn around.

"How do you fancy coming to Belle's surprise party on Saturday?"

Regina paused and Emma swore she could see a flicker of emotion in the brunette's eyes.

"I'm not sure", she shrugged, turning back to her usual self with her walls up.

"Oh come on", Emma smiled, "Mom and Killian's making a huge deal and buying way too much food and booze. The more the merrier."

"I don't know", Regina was unsure. She had never been invited to anything teacher related and the brunette knew strictly not to mix work with pleasure. However part of her secretly wanted to go.

"I want you there", Emma smiled causing the brunette to smile back.

"I'll think about it", the brunette smiled but at that moment her mind was made up. She was going to the party.

* * *

"You are going to a co-workers party?", Zelena gasped as Regina told her the good news.

The brunette nodded as she placed her laptop on the counter before preparing herself some dinner. She knew it was late in London and that Zelena would have to be up early for work but at the same time her sister did not mind. She loved seeing Regina happy.

"Well I'm glad they were there when that ass said those things", Zelena smiled, "He has no idea what you have been through in the last sixteen years."

Regina smiled before wanting to change the subject, "I need you to help me pick an outfit.”

* * *

Emma smiled as she entered her parent's home to collect Henry. Monday's were her long days at work where she tried to get as much work done as possible.

"Killian what are you doing here?", Emma cocked her head as she saw him at the table.

"We are planning a party", Mary Margaret grinned as she sat at the table with endless to-do lists.

"They've been at it for hours", David chuckled as he hugged his daughter, "We kept you some carbonara."

"Thanks", Emma smiled.

"What are you so happy about?", Mary Margaret asked.

"Nothing", the blonde shrugged.

"Nothing to do with a certain brunette?", her mother smirked.

"Nothing to do with me", Killian said causing Mary Margaret to shoot him a glare.

"Not you, idiot, Regina.”

"You may aswell know, she might be coming to the party", Emma said before continuing, "And yes I said maybe. Not yes or no. Maybe."

"oh", Mary Margaret said as she sipped her cocoa before shooting a look towards Killian.

Emma rolled her eyes before standing up to go towards David who was in the kitchen.

"So what's this I hear about Regina?", he asked with his back turned to her.

"Nothing", Emma said rolling her eyes once again, "Please don't be as annoying as them."

"Of course not", he smirked before placing an arm around her, "You just do what makes you happy."

"Thanks", Emma nodded.

"Or should I say do who makes you happy", he grinned proud of his joke.

"That's enough", Emma pulled away and headed upstairs to get Henry.

* * *

"I like the red dress the best", Zelena said from the laptop as Regina showcased all of her outfits.

"Do you not think it's a bit short?", Regina said as she twirled in the mirror, trying to get a clear view.

"No", Zelena chuckled, "If anything it gets rid of the teacher image. You look like a goddess and it'll totally impress Emma."

Regina felt her cheeks flush a deep shade of red.

"It's ok you don't need to deny it", Zelena smirked, "I'm not sure it goes with the locket though."

"That's not an option", Regina said, "You know that never comes off."

"Ok", Zelena sat back, "We'll make it work don't worry."

* * *

That week went past relatively quickly. Party preparations were well and truly underway and everyone was excited for the party on Saturday. Regina had still not given the blonde a proper answer about her attendance so Emma had no idea if she was really going to show. She hoped she was. The war of the parking space was back with a vengeance and this week Regina has surprisingly made it there first for the rest of that week.

It was now Saturday and excitement filled the little town of Storybrooke as they got ready for the party.

Emma had told Belle she was taking her for dinner and the Diner but little did she know, everyone would be there solely for her.

* * *

"Do I look ok?", Emma asked her mother as she walked down the stairs and into clear view of everyone.

"Wow", Mary Margaret gasped as she captured a photograph with her camera.

"Em you look beautiful", Killian smiled as he met the blonde.

Emma had decided to go with a black and white floral dress matched with red lips and red heels. She looked amazing and everyone knew it.

"You two, I need a photo",Mary Margaret smiled as she pushed Killian towards Emma and took their photo.

"Mom this isn't prom and he's not my boyfriend", Emma chuckled before noticing Henry in his gray suit she had bought him, "Looking great kid."

"We better head off soon and get things ready", Mary Margaret smiled leading everyone out to a waiting taxi.

Emma smiled towards her family. She was so excited for the night ahead.

* * *

"There we go", Regina smiled into the mirror as she settled on a pair of earrings before fixing her hair until it was sitting perfectly.

Stepping into black heels, the brunette grinned as she looked at herself in the mirror. It had been ages since she properly dressed up for anything rather than work. There was something liberating about it and the brunette had decided to enjoy the night to its fullest.

Kathryn had meant to pick her up in a taxi ten minutes ago and the brunette rolled her eyes.

* * *

Emma grinned as she walked around the party I had looked amazing at her mom and Killian had done a wonderful job. She was so excited to see Belle's reaction.

Walking around the guests who had turned up, mostly consisting of teachers, Emma greeted them whilst silently searching for Regina. There was no sign so far of the brunette and the blonde bit her lip, she hoped she would come.

"Em, maybe you should wait outside until Belle gets here and walk in with her", Elsa smiled as she walked up to her friend.

Emma smiled before heading outside to await for Belle.

* * *

"Hold my arm", Kathryn squealed as they tried to make their way towards the party.

"I swear you should not have worn six inch heels if you can't walk in them Kate", Regina sighed as she tried to hold up her friend.

As the diner soon came into view, the brunette sighed with relief as she wouldn't have to hold Kahtryn up for much longer. It was evident she that she already had a party of her own before and the mix of alcohol and heels, were putting her at a great disadvantage.

"Come on we are nearly there", Regina smiled as they walked at a slightly faster pace.

As they reached the Diner, Regina glanced up towards a blonde who was standing in their way.

"Sorry, excuse us", she smiled before looking up, "wow"

Regina stepped back as the blonde came into focus. She looked incredible, and Regina had never seen her like that before.

"Hey", Emma grinned, "It's nice to see you here."

"Sorry I'm late", the brunette nodded towards Kathryn, "Someone's in the party spirit already."

Emma chuckled before helping Regina carry Kathryn to the door.

"I'll see you both inside. I'm waiting for Belle."

"See you in a bit", Regina smiled as she opened the door and headed inside.

Emma stood up straight as shivers were sent down her spine. She looked so different to usual but in a good way. Emma has never imagined seeing Regina in such a tight dress, with her hair loose like that. She liked it.

"Belle", Emma grinned as her friend came into sight.

"Why are you so dressed up", the brunette arched her eyebrow.

"Wait and see", Emma grinned before grabbing her hand and taking her inside.

" **SURPRISE** "

* * *

The music played, the guests danced and the party was well underway with everyone seeming to have a great time.

"Regina slow down", Kathryn said as she watched her friend take yet another shot. She had never seen Regina like this before and she knew that the brunette hardly went out, she knew she had to keep an eye on her.

"Thank you so much", Belle smiled as she caught up with Emma, "the three of you, it means the world to me."

"It's our pleasure", Mary Margaret grinned, "We are your family over here and wanted to do something special for you."

As Belle teared up, Emma smiled as she nodded to Killian to take her over to dance. She had invited Mr Gold, and he had texted saying he was on his way. She couldn't wait to see Belle's face.

* * *

"Why is Gold here?", Regina arched an eyebrow as she sipped another drink.

"I think he's banging Belle", Kathryn said with a smirk, "At least the gossip will be off me and Jim."

Regina chuckled as she stepped away from the blonde and made her way towards the dance floor. With a slight stumble, the brunette was already drunk but she hadn't had so much fun in ages.

* * *

"You should keep an eye on her", Mary Margaret said to Emma as she gazed over towards Regina who was on the dancefloor.

"She's fine", Emma rolled her eyes.

"Oh really because I just saw Whale eyeing her up."

Emma spun around causing her mother to laugh as she watched the doctor approach the brunette.

* * *

"What is it Whale", Regina said in a mumble as she grabbed another flute of champagne.

"I was wondering if you wanted to dance?", he smiled licking his lips in his usual sleazy way.

"I'm fine on my own", Regina smirked. She may have been drunk but she wasn't crazy.

"Oh come on", he said placing a hand on her torso and causing her to stiffen.

"She said she's fine", Regina looked up towards the blonde shouting towards them.

As Whale walked over Emma marched towards the brunette.

"Wow that's the second time you've came to my rescue Miss Swan", Regina slurred, "You should really get a medal."

"You're drunk", Emma arched an eyebrow at the comical sight.

"No you are", the brunette spat before downing another drink.

Emma grabbed the glass out of her hand, "Maybe we should sit down."

"Fine", Regina rolled her eyes as she followed the blonde over towards the chair.

* * *

"Is she ok?", Henry asked as he made his way over towards his mother who was sitting with a glass of water, trying to get Regina to drink it.

"She will be",Emma chuckled, "Not everyday you see your teacher drunk eh?"

"Especially not The Evil Queen herself", Henry laughed.

"What?!", Regina's eyes widened.

"Henry", Emma glared towards Henry, "she's drunk not deaf."

"What is he talking about?", Regina looked up with a pout, her mascara smudged all over her face.

"Nothing. Just drink your water", Emma sighed.

* * *

"You need to take her home", Mary Margaret said as she bit her lip.

"Kathryn's left with Jim", Emma shook her head, "I have no idea where she stays."

"She lives In her mom's old house", Mary Margaret said, "I know where that is, we can both take her home"

Emma nodded as she glanced over towards the brunette. She had never seen her like that.

"ok let's go", Mary Margaret smiled as she got a sober David to take them to Regina's home.

Emma smiled as she glanced down towards Regina who was now asleep at a booth. She knew getting her home would be a challenge but she had an instinct to look after her.

* * *

"That's _her house?_ ", Emma's eyes widened at the car drew up to the former Mayoral Manor.

Mary Margaret nodded, "It was Cora's before. Do you need help taking her into the house?"

"I should be fine", Emma said as she reached over to take the brunette's seatbelt off, "Come on Regina let's get you inside."

"Ok", Regina said as she opened her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?", Emma asked as she helped her out of the car.

"That you need to see me like this."

"We all get like this every once in a while", Emma smiled as they headed towards the door.

"Shit", the brunette said as she stumbled on the gate, "Watch the gate."

"I will", Emma chuckled, "Where's your keys?"

"In here", Regina thrusted her purse into Emma's hands.

Emma opened the purse before searching for her keys. She felt wrong invading the brunette's personal belongings so tried to be as quick as she could. Pulling the keys out, the blonde accidentally brought out a photograph.

Glancing at it with the aid of Regina's Porchlight, the blonde caught sight of a much younger Regina and someone in army attire, wearing a wide smile. She looked a lot heavier than the brunette did now but the smile was something she had never seen on the brunette. She looked so happy.

"Sorry", Emma said handing it to Regina.

"Where did you get this?", the brunette looked up.

"It fell out when I got your keys", Emma said as she unlocked the front door.

"It's private", Regina swallowed, not making any sense.

"Ok", Emma nodded, "I'm sorry for accidentally looking at it."

Regina nodded, accepting the apology before stepping into the house.

"I'll be ok from here", she turned to the blonde, a tear falling from her eye.

"You sure?", Emma asked her as she touched her arm, causing the brunette to stiffen.

"Thank you for the ride home Miss Swan", Regina nodded before closing the door.

Confused, Emma stepped back before getting into her father's car.

* * *

Regina slid down the inside of the front door as she clutched the photograph. She knew the alcohol was only amplifying her emotions but the brunette could not breathe. Biting her lip, she placed the photo back into her purse and kissed her locket.

Standing up she made her way towards the window. A wave of nausea came over her as she watched the blonde leave. Part of her wanted her to turn around and come back, just so Regina did not have to be on her own.


End file.
